An integrated system product, such as a Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) system, can, in the course of operation, call multiple and complex services, applications and systems as part of an integration flow. These complex integration flows often require elaborate error handling in order to effectively handle faults and errors that arise during operation and runtime. A beneficial step in the effective handling and processing of faults and errors is the classification of these faults and errors.
Existing error classifiers depend on static information in order to classify errors and faults. Some current classifiers depend on a Web Services Description Language (WSDL) fault to map WSDL faults to application errors, and may also look at hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) for representational state transfer (REST) requests. Other classifiers may take a static list of error codes from an application administrator, and then classify the error based thereon. Yet other classifiers may put all connection errors in a system error classification. A problem arises as the formats that errors are reported in are quite diverse (e.g., REST, SOAP, JSON, CSV . . . etc.). Because of this diversity among error reporting formats, it is impractical for any administrator to supply a sufficiently large amount of static information for an error classifier to be effective across all error formats. Additionally, error messages may be under multiple layers, rendering traditional error classifiers unable to perform.